plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krówka robi : e(MU),Australia
Chris: Witajcie w Samolocie totalnej Porażki. Ostatnio uczestnicy skakali na trampolinę. Ci co stchórzyli musieli zapłacić stratą zawodników. Odpadł Ezekiel, ale dołączyła do niego Katie. Zobaczmy kot dzisiaj odpadnie w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki! *Szef : Lepiej tyle nie gadaj,bo ci mucha wpadnie. *Chris: A co ty tam wiesz. Sprawy organizacyjne. Za to mi płacą. Dobra czas przedstawić im zadanie *Sierra : uuu całowanie Codyiego ? *Sierra : On jest cały mój ! Łapy precz od niego ! *Chris: Nie tym razem. Dzisiaj przelecimy się do Australii. Tam czekają na was 2 zadania. *Justin : A jak się za mocno opale ? *Heather : A kogo to ? *Chris: To najwyżej Cię wyrzucą z produkcji. Dobra, jesteśmy, szefie przedstaw naszym uczestnikom pierwszą część zadania. *Szef : Dobra smarkacze słuchajcie lepiej,bo nie będe wam powtarzać.Pierwsza część zadania to wyścig emu,każda drużyna wybierze sobie 3 reprezentantów.Uczestnik,który jako pierwszy przekroczy mete dostanie fory w następnym zadaniu,a osoba,która jako ostatnia to jej drużyne czeka kara. *Duncan: O tak, to mi się podoba. Kto się zgłasza na ochotnika? *Bridgette: Ja pójdę. *Trent: I ja. *Duncan: Super to jeszcze ja i mamy trójkę. *Chris: Swietnie, a pasażerowie? *Courtney : Ja najlepiej jeżdę konno.Koń czy emu to żadna różnica. *Heather : Muszę mieć gwarancję,że moja drużyna wygra więc też wezmę udział. *Gwen : A co mi szkodzi.Dobra piszcie mnie. *Chris: Dobra, zaraz szef przyniesie wam wierzchowce i zaczniemy *Szef : Macie te nie strusie,a nie nawet nie wiem co. *Heather : I to ma być emu ? *Chris: To już nie nasza wina. Mamy skromny budzet. Jak usłyszycie gwizdek to ruszajcie. *Szef : Nie ma gwizdka więc krzyczę GWIZDEK ! *Chris: Ruszyli *Bridgette: No szybciej szkapo *Heather : Prowadzę mięczaki ! *Duncan: Mój struś jest wolny jak mucha w smole. Żądam zamiany. *Chris: Wybacz, ale to jedyne egzemplarze. Wszelkie usterki zgłąszamy po wyścigu *Courtney : Ty się ciesz,że twój się przynajmniej rusza mój stoi i nie chce iść. *Trent: Hehe, przynajmniej ja mam zdolnego strusia, zaraz dogonie Heather. *Bridgette: Ale wolno. *Duncan: Nie narzekaj,mam to samo. Przynajmniej Trentowi dobrze idzie *Courtney : Jak tam Gwen ? *Gwen : Jestem 3 po Heather i Trencie ! *Courtney : To jak tam Duncan jak się jest zabójczym pilotem ? *Duncan: Nie czepiaj się. Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na to pytanie *Chris: Pasażerom narzaie idzie lepiej, są już w połowie drogi. *Heather : Juhu wygrywam jedz piach Trent ! *Trent: A necih to zawsze pozostaje drugie meijsce. *Chris: Tylko drugie, HEather jest pierwsza, Trent drugi i Gwen trzecia. *Gwen : Spadaj Bridgette nie dogonisz mnie ! *Bridgette: A dam se siana. To coś nie chce sie nawet ruszać *Chris: I przekroczyli linie mety. Wygrywa HEatehr. Tuż za nią Trent i chwile potem Gwen *Chris: Reszta za bardzo się nie pali do zakończenia wyścigi *Chris: Mamy zwycięsców, teraz przedstawie wam nagrody, ale także konsekwencje waszego wyścigu. Pasażerowie jako ze wygrali będą mieli fory w następnym zadaniu, a Duncan, Bridgette i Courteny posprzątają toalety w samolocie. Zaraz przejdziemy do 2 zadania, szef wam wyjaśni. *Szef : Znajdujemy się teraz w operze w Sydney schowaliśmy tu razem 7 kluczy.Piloci muszą znaleźć 4 klucze,a pasażerowie tylko 3 ,bo wygrali poprzednie zadanie. *Chris: Oczywiście, kto pierwszy przyniesie klucze do mnie, ten wygrywa. Sprawa prosta i zwięzła, więc zaczynajcoie. *Heather : LeShawna twoja głowa cię boli ? *LeShawna: O co Ci chodzi? Ze mną wporządku *Heather : Nie nic ,bo nie wiem czy cała głowa cię boli czy tylko twoja fryzura. *LeShawna: O nie już po tobie, chodź no tutaj. *Chris: Oj, zaraz się pobiją. To może być ciekawe. *Noah: Zero inteligencji. Mamy zadanie do wykonania. *Heather : Nie boję się ciebie ! *Courtney : Znalazłam klucz ! *CHris: Świetnei, jeszcze 2. *Lindsay: Gdzie on może być. Ał a to co? *Geoff: To klucz idiotko. Odnieś go do Chrisa. *Courtney : To był super pomysł Heather,aby przeciwnika zmylić i spowolnić.Wygrywamy ! *Heather : Ja wiem jak to robić mam talent. *LEShawna: Wracam do gry, muszę znaleźć klucz. *Duncan: To rusz się, przez ciebie przegrywamy. *Justin : Mam talent - nie dziś nie ma soboty tylko piątek i nie ma jeszcze 20 ! *Chris: Ej, obniżasz nam oglądalność *Heather : Ej Beth ! *Cody : Jak 10 osób to ogląda to już cud. *Beth: Spadaj przylepo. Muszę znaleźć klucz na trybunach *Heather : Nie są tacy głupi idę do toalety. *Gwen : Mam klucz był w barze ! *Chris: Doskonale, 2-1. *Trent: Hej ludzie mam klucz. Postarajcie się trochę *Chris: Jeszcze 2 klucze brakują pilotom, pasażerom wystarczy 1 *Chris: Ktoś jeszcze znalazł? *Beth: Mam, był na trybunach, hehe jest remis *w łazience *Heather : Gdzie tu jest ręcznik.Taka opera,a nie ma ręcznika.Tyllko ręczniki kuchenne. *Heather : Mam klucz ludzie !!!! *CHris: Brawo. *Duncan: a niech to *Chris: Dzisiaj wygrali pasażerowie, a piloci odprawią kogoś do domu na zawsze. Zagłosujcie i zobaczymy się na ceremoniii. *Chris: Witajcie na ceremonii. Dzisiaj przegraliście. Dobra do rzeczy. Bezpieczny jest Trent *Trent: Juhu *Chris: Dalej Geoff i Noah. *Geoff: No to rozumiem. *Chris: Izzy i Tyler także. *Izzy: Hehe, wiedziałam. *CHris: Dalej Lindsay i Beth. *Lindsay: Przyjaciółko, przetrwałyśmy *Chris: ZOstały 3 osoby. *Duncan: Ehh. *Chris: Nie martw się, jesteś bezpieczny. *Duncan: No ja myślę. *Chris: Bridgette i LeShawna. Ktoś z was odpadnie. *Bridgette: To nie będę ja. *LeShawna: A dlaczego niby ja? *Trent: Wybacz, ale to ty dałaś się wywinąć Heather. *Chris: Macie wszyscy rację...z wyjątkiem LeShawny. Odpadasz. *LeShawna: Co???? *CHris: Krzesło. Nie zobaczymy Cię już w samolocie *Bridgette: Haha. Do widzenia. *LeShawna: Jeszcze tu wrócę, odegram się. *CHris: Gadaj zdrów. Dzisiaj po dwóch dramatycznych wyzwaniach, dominacje pokazali wrzeszczący pasażerowie, a odpadła LEShawna. Zobaczmy kto następny opuści Samolot Totalnej Porażki.... *''Heather : LeShawna ? Z kąd ja wiedziałam.Oni wszyscy są tacy naiwni.Ja nimi manipuluję to są moje lalki.Jeden po drugim z tąd wyleci.Ale to nie będę ja napewno ja.Jeszcze zobaczycie.''